Never Been Kissed
by elang4
Summary: This will be set in season 2 and will start in the Never Been Kissed episode. The confrontation with Karofsky on the stairs outside doesn't go like it does on the show and he ends up lashing out at Blaine, bringing back painful memories for him. Like the show, Kurt and Blaine aren't together yet but they might get together sooner than they did on the show.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been reading so many Klaine fanfics recently and watching Klaine videos on youtube and I've really got inspired. But this is my first Klaine fic so please be nice! :)**

 **This will be set in season 2 and will start in the Never Been Kissed episode. The confrontation with Karofsky on the stairs outside doesn't go like it does on the show and he ends up lashing out at Blaine, bringing back painful memories for him. Like the show, Kurt and Blaine aren't together yet but they might get together sooner than they did on the show. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

"That's him." Kurt said as he and Blaine walked up the stairs outside the school.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt's tormentor for the first time. He looked exactly like he had imagined, big and burly and obviously used his size to bully people. He glanced at Kurt. "I've got your back, ok?" He said.

Kurt gave him a small smile and nodded.

Karofsky spotted them as he was coming down. "That your boyfriend Kurt?" He sneered.

"Look, Kurt told me what you did." Blaine said speaking up.

"Yeah and what's that?" Karofsky said.

"You kissed me." Kurt said.

Karofsky looked around in panic. "Keep your voice down. I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped.

"I know it's hard, coming to terms with these feelings but you don't need to take it out on Kurt." Blaine said.

"If I want your advice, I'll ask for it ladyboy." He glared at Blaine.

"What gives you the right to talk to us like that?" Blaine exclaimed, getting angry. "Do you do this just so people don't do it to you, is that it? What sort of coward picks on someone who is exactly the same as themselves?"

Karofsky's eyes reddened and he suddenly charged at Blaine pushing him back against the wired railings and then punching him in the face, causing Blaine to fall on the ground.

"Get off him!" Kurt exclaimed trying to pull him off Blaine but Karofsky was too strong.

Luckily Puck was coming down the stairs at that moment and, to Kurt's relief and slight surprise, jumped in straight away. "Hey! Knock it off! What the hell are you playing at?" He exclaimed pulling Karofsky off Blaine before he could throw another punch.

"Back off Puckerman!" Karofsky snapped, trying to push him aside.

"Knock it off! Or do I have to go get Coach Beiste?" Puck threatened.

Karofsky hesitated and then obviously thought against it and stormed off angrily.

"Thank you." Kurt said gratefully.

"No problem." Puck said. He then looked past Kurt. "Is he ok?" He asked.

Kurt turned to see Blaine sat on the stairs, his head in his hand which were trembling. "Blaine?" He said going to sit next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Blaine?"

"I feel sick." Blaine mumbled, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse." Kurt said softly.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I should...uh...get back to school." He said slowly getting up.

"Blaine, you should get cleaned up first." Kurt said.

"I'm fine." He said quietly. "I should go. I'll...uh...see you Kurt." He said before rushing off.

Kurt was totally confused and worried by his behaviour. He knew Blaine wasn't fine. He was far from fine.

"Uh I should get going." Puck said awkwardly, still standing nearby.

"Oh yeah...uh...sure." Kurt replied. "And thanks didn't have to jump in like that but you did, so thank." He said sincerely.

"Finn would have kissed my ass if I hadn't." Puck shrugged it off.

"Still...thanks." Kurt said.

Puck shrugged. "Us Glee clubbers have to stick together, right?" He said.

Kurt gave him a small smile and nodded before watching him go off. He stood there a few minutes worrying about Blaine and hoping he was ok. He felt responsible. He had brought him here and it led to Karofsky punching him. He then heard the bell go and he sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything right now about it so he headed off to his next lesson.

* * *

Later that day, Kurt was back home after school. He was reading a fashion magazine while his dad and Finn were watching some football match which apparently was a very important match, and Carole was making some dinner. The doorbell suddenly rang just as his dad and Finn started shouting at the tv. He rolled his eyes and got up to go to the door. He opened it and was shocked to find Blaine standing there, his cheek bright red and swelling and his nose looking even more bloodied than it did earlier.

"What the...What happened?" Kurt asked shocked.

"I...I didn't know where else to go..." Blaine said, on the brink of breaking down.

"Who's there?" Burt asked as he appeared at the doorway of the living room and Carole appeared at the doorway of the kitchen having heard the doorbell.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have come. I don't want to impose..." Blaine sniffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not letting you go anywhere like that. How did you even get here? Did you drive in that state?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I just had to get out..." He said quietly.

"Get out? Get out of where?" Kurt asked confused. "Blaine, who did this to you?"

"My...my...I can't even say it..." Blaine said finally breaking down and letting the tears fall. He tried to wipe them away, embarrassed, but they just kept falling.

"It's ok." Kurt said softly. "Come in here." He said gently leading Blaine into the living room where Finn vacated the couch immediately after seeing the state of him. Kurt sat down next to him and Blaine sat in the armchair opposite, obviously concerned for Blaine while Finn and Carole stood nearby. "Blaine, who did this?" Kurt asked softly. "You can't let them get away with this."

Blaine put his head in his hands.

Kurt noticed they were trembling again so he reached over and took hold of them. "Blaine, please talk to me." He said.

"I'm sorry..." He choked out.

"Sorry?" Kurt said confused. "Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry for running off earlier. At lunch. I should have stayed and made sure Karofsky didn't come back." He said. "I just...I freaked out after what happened and had to get out of there." He admitted.

"Wait, Karofsky was giving you a hard time again?" Finn asked.

"Blaine came with me to confront him. Karofsky lost it and punched him." Kurt said quietly.

"What?" Finn exclaimed.

"It's fine. Puck jumped in and saw him off." Kurt said. "Anyway, that's not the point." He said turning back to Blaine. "You don't have to be sorry for that. I should be the one apologising. I shouldn't have dragged you into all of that."

"I want to help..." Blaine said. "But after...after Karofsky punched me, it just brought back memories..."

"Memories?" Kurt questioned confused.

Blaine took a choking breath and looked up at him, wiping some tears away. "At my old school, I went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with the only other openly gay person at the school. Whilst we were waiting to get picked up afterwards, this guys...this guys jumped us and beat the shit out of us. They told us we didn't deserve to live. They told us we were disgusting for being gay." He admitted.

Kurt gasped. "Blaine, I'm so sorry..." He said. "I would never have asked you to come today if I had known..." He said feeling guilty.

Blaine shook his head. "I wanted to help you. I just...I got these flashbacks and freaked out."

"Did your parents get these people who beat you up? Did they get arrested?" Burt asked, feeling sorry for Blaine. He had only met Blaine a few times but he knew him and Kurt had grown close and become good friends.

Blaine let out a snort. "My parents didn't do anything."

Burt frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"They didn't want it getting out that I was gay bashed. Thought it would affect their reputation." Blaine said quietly. "They don't care. I mean look what he did..." He said gesturing towards his face before stopping, realising what he had said.

Carole gasped while Burt felt his blood boil.

"Are you saying your dad did this to you?" Kurt asked shocked.

Blaine put his head in his hands again. "He just lashed out..." He said quietly. "I...I went home and he asked what had happened after seeing my nose and I told him. He got angry..." He said. He looked up at Kurt. "I mean what sort of dad gets angry at their son for standing up to homophobic bullies? He told me I shouldn't be flaunting my sexuality." He said getting angry. "Is it too much to ask for my dad to actually comfort me? Tell me he's there for me? But no, he's too worried about his reputation. I just lost it and shouted at him. The next thing I know, I felt myself fall to the ground. I couldn't believe it." He choked out. "My own dad had hit me. He's always said stuff to me before but it's never gotten physical. Never." He said. "I just ran out of there as quickly as I could. I didn't know where to go. You were the first person I thought of..." He said quietly.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He glanced over at his dad and felt so lucky that his dad was so supportive and so amazing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come and disturbed you..." Blaine sniffed, wiping away his tears. "I'll just go..." He said getting up.

"Don't you dare." Kurt said reaching out to grab his arm gently. "Blaine, you've been such a great friend to me over the last couple of weeks. Let me be here for you now." He said softly. He glanced over at his dad. "Blaine can stay here tonight, right?"

"Of course." Burt nodded. He gave Blaine a small smile. "You can stay for as long as you like." He said softly.

"Why don't I get you cleaned up? I have a first aid kit in the kitchen. You really should get some ice on that cheek." Carole spoke up for the first time.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble..." Blaine said, not used to such kindness.

"Of course we're sure. Come on." Carole smiled at him.

Blaine got up and followed her into the kitchen, glancing at Kurt before he went who gave him a reassuring smile. Kurt the got up. "I'll go get my room ready. I can bunk with you tonight, right Finn?" He asked turning to his step-brother.

"Sure." Finn nodded.

"Just one moment, Kurt." Burt said. "Tell me about this Karofsky kid. Why didn't you tell me he was giving you trouble?"

Kurt sighed, knowing his dad would have brought it up at one stage. "He's just this guy at school..."

"Kurt..."

Kurt sighed, sitting back down. "He's been giving me grief about being gay. Shoving me into the lockers, stuff like that..." He admitted.

Burt sighed, taking a long deep breath trying to keep calm. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just...I guess I didn't want it getting any worse. If he knows I've grassed on him, it's bound to get worse." Kurt said.

"How much worse can it get? He's punched Blaine. He could do the same to you." Burt said. "First thing tomorrow, I'm going into that school and talking to the principal and sorting this out once and for all."

Kurt nodded. "I'll just go and get my room ready." He said quietly, getting up and going towards the door. He turned back before though and went over to his dad and gave him a hug. "Thanks dad." He said softly.

Burt hugged his son tightly. "I love you Kurt. Don't forget that ok?"

"I love you too." Kurt said quietly.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kurt poked his head round his bedroom door. "Everything ok?" He asked finding Blaine sat on the bed on his phone.

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. Are you sure it's ok for me to take your room? I feel bad. I don't mind the couch." He said.

"It's fine. Looks like you could really do with some sleep and our couch isn't the comfiest to sleep on." Kurt smiled going to sit next to him. "Who you texting?" He asked.

"My brother." Blaine said. "He's in LA at the moment."

"Are you two close?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Not really. He has a lot of faults but he's the only one in my family who stuck by me when I came out. He was the only one who told me that I was normal and that I shouldn't have to hide it. I've always been grateful to him for that."

"I'm glad you've got someone." Kurt smiled. He reached over and took hold of one of his hands. "And you've got me too. And everyone here. You're not alone, Blaine. I promise." He said softly.

Blaine gave him a tremulous smile. "Thank you." He said sincerely. "I really won't forget this. You're an amazing friend, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and gave him a hug. "We're in this together right?"

Blaine smiled. "Right." He said softly.

Burt walked past the room and, having heard the last bit of the conversation, couldn't help to think that there was something else going on between them. He put it to the back of his mind though as he knew Blaine needed their support right now. He cleared his throat which caused Blaine and Kurt to jump apart and turn round. "Kurt, Finn told me to tell you the blow up bed's all made up." He said.

"Ok. Thanks." Kurt said. He turned to Blaine. "Sleep well. You'll get through this, I promise."

Blaine nodded and gave him a small smile. "Night Kurt." He said softly.

"Night." Kurt smiled before leaving and heading off to Finn's room.

Blaine lay down in bed after finishing his text to his brother and turned off the light. He stared up at the darkness for a few minutes trying to get his head round everything that had happened that day. He still just felt in complete shock. He then thought about Kurt and how nice he and his family had been tonight and couldn't help but smile. Ever since the day he'd met Kurt, he knew there was something about him. Something inside him was telling him he was special. He really cared about Kurt but he couldn't help but wonder now whether he was actually falling for his friend. He sighed and decided he needed some sleep to clear his head so he closed his eyes and fell asleep quite quickly, blocking out the world.

 **So what do you think? :s I know it's my first one so it's probably rubbish! Please leave me a review to let me know whether it's worth continuing or not! I welcome positive and negative reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your faves, follows and lovely reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

Blaine woke up the next morning and for a minute wasn't sure where he was. He glanced round the room and then remembered. Remembered freaking out after Karofsky punching him. Remembered his dad hitting him. Remembered driving to Kurt's. He put his hand on his cheek and winced slightly as it was still sore. He sighed and slowly sat up. It was then that he heard voices coming from downstairs. He went out into the hallway and he heard Burt talking to someone at the door.

"I think he's still sleeping." Burt said.

"It's ok. I can wait." The person said.

Blaine's eyes widened when he recognised the voice. He went to the top of the stairs to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Coop?" He said.

"Blaine..." Cooper said looking up at his brother. He felt his blood boil when he saw the red mark on his cheek and the slight black eye he was starting to have.

"What...What are you doing here?" Blaine asked shocked, walking down slowly.

"I needed to see you." Cooper said. "As soon as you texted me, I booked myself on the next flight."

"But...didn't you have some really big audition today or something?" Blaine asked.

"Who cares about that? I needed to be here. I wanted to be here." He said.

Blaine was stunned. His brother had actually put him first. He had missed an audition, which he knew was a big deal because he had seen Coop talk about it for weeks on his blog, for him. He was here for him. Before he knew what he was doing, he went forward and wrapped his arms round his big brother. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Cooper hugged his brother tightly, resting his head gently on Blaine's. "I'm so sorry Blaine." He said.

"For what?" Blaine said pulling away slowly.

"For everything. For leaving you with them, knowing what they were like. For...not being there for you when you were in hospital the last time." He said, his voice cracking a bit at the last bit. "I've been such a jerk, Blaine. I've been too damn selfish that I didn't think about what you were going through. But I promise you, that won't happen anymore." He said sincerely. "You're not going back to mum and dad. You're going to live with me." He said firmly.

Blaine was shocked. "I don't want to go to LA." He said desperately. "I've got school and friends and..." He said glancing at Kurt as he appeared from the kitchen. "And Kurt..." He said.

Cooper shook his head. "We're not going to live in LA. I know you love school, I wouldn't take that away from you. I'm going to buy a place here and then you're going to live with me. I've already talked to a friend of mine who's a lawyer and he said I would have a good case for guardianship." He said. He then hesitated. "I also talked to dad and he's agreed."

Blaine was shocked. "You've seen dad?" He asked quietly. He then spotted Cooper's scuffed knuckles on his right hand. "What's happened to you hand?"

"Let's just say we had words." Cooper said.

"Words?" Blaine said uneasily.

Cooper sighed. "I may have lost it a bit...and I may have punched him." He admitted.

"You punched dad?" Blaine said in disbelief. "Coop, what if...what if he reports you?" He worried.

"He won't. Let's just say I made him a deal." He said.

"What deal?"

"That I wouldn't let his work know that he hit his own son for being gay in return for him giving his consent over the guardianship." Cooper said.

"And he agreed?" Blaine asked.

"He agreed." Cooper nodded.

"Wait, you're not going to let him get away with this are you?" Burt spoke up. "Your dad should be punished for what he did."

"Trust me, I was so close to going straight to the police station but..." Cooper said glancing at Blaine. "I wasn't sure that was what Blaine wanted." He said quietly.

Blaine sighed and sat down on the stairs. "I don't want him going to prison. I just don't want to live with him anymore. I don't feel safe there anymore." He said quietly. He looked up at his brother. "I can really live with you?" He asked. "And still go to Dalton?"

Cooper nodded. "I need to finalise plans on an apartment but once it's gone through, you're moving in with me." He said. "It should take a few days so I was wondering..." He said glancing at Burt.

"Blaine can stay here as long as he needs." Burt said.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"What about you?" Blaine asked.

"I booked a hotel." Cooper said.

Blaine nodded.

Cooper then spotted Kurt. "So is this your boyfriend, Blaine?" He smiled.

"Oh..uh...no. We're just...uh..." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Friends." Kurt said quickly.

"Yeah...friends." Blaine said.

"Right..." Cooper smirked, obviously not believing them.

"Blaine, there's some toast in the kitchen for breakfast if you're hungry." Kurt said changing the subject. "Carole said she'll drop you off at Dalton after she takes me and Finn to school." He said.

"Ok. Thanks." Blaine said following Kurt into the kitchen.

Cooper let out a breath he was holding and turned to Burt. "I'd like to thank you. Thank you for taking Blaine in last night and taking care of him. I'm really grateful." He said sincerely.

"It's no problem. He's been a great friend to Kurt recently. I haven't seen him smile for a long time and I'm thinking that's to do with your brother so he's always welcome here." Burt said.

"I just can't believe it's come this." Cooper said in disbelief. "I knew my dad was...well you know...but I never thought he would do this to Blaine. It makes me sick."

"That makes two of us." Burt said. "Are you sure you shouldn't go to the police? He shouldn't get away with this."

Cooper sighed. "I just...I know deep down Blaine wouldn't want that. He would feel guilty which is stupid but he would. I don't want that on his conscience." He said. "Him living with me is the best option. And trust me, I won't be letting my dad anywhere near him. If he causes trouble, I'll be the first down that police station."

Burt nodded. "Well it's your and Blaine's choice." He said.

They headed towards the kitchen and stopped at the doorway. They watched as Kurt and Blaine sat chatting at the table, bantering. Cooper glanced at Burt and smirked. "Was it only me who didn't believe it when they said they were just friends?" He said.

Burt sighed and watched the boys joke around. "I think you might be right. I mean I believe that they are just friends at the moment but in the future, well who knows." He said.

"And you would be ok with that?" Cooper asked him cautiously.

"I'll admit, I wasn't sure how to react when Kurt came out to me. I mean I knew obviously. I'd known since he was three but I've always found it hard relating to him. And I wasn't sure how I would react when he started dating. But I love Kurt and our relationship has really strengthened over the years. He's everything to me. And Blaine's a good kid, I know that. So if Kurt's happy, who am I to get in their way?" He said.

Cooper smiled. "God I wish our dad was like you. Blaine's gone through so much and he could have really done with some supportive parents like you. Kurt's really lucky." He said.

"Well Blaine's got you." Burt said.

Cooper sighed. "Yeah. But I should have been there for him long before now. That's my biggest regret."

"You're here now. That's what matters. Blaine's smiling again and I have a feeling that's because his older brother missed an audition to fly over here straight away to be here for him." Burt gave him a smile. "I can see he loves you. So keep being there for him now."

Cooper nodded. "Thanks again for taking him in last night. I was so relieved when Blaine told me he was staying at a friend's house and that you'd all be so nice to him."

"You don't need to thank me." Burt said. He gave Cooper a smile and then went into the kitchen. "Right, I know Carole said she was taking you to school but I haven't forgotten our chat yesterday. We're getting this Karofsky thing sorted first thing." He said. "Blaine, I'll drop you off at Dalton first unless..." He said glancing at Cooper.

"I can take him, no problem." Cooper smiled. "Come on squirt. Go get your things."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn't say anything about it for once. He couldn't. Cooper was here, that was all he had always wanted. "Be back in a minute." He said going upstairs to get his stuff.

Soon everyone was ready and they all headed out.

* * *

After school, Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room. "So how did it go with Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

"He's suspended for a week." Kurt said quietly.

"Well that's good right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah...until he comes back. He'll probably be worse." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed, seeing Kurt's sad face. "It'll be ok. The teachers will make sure he won't do anything. And you have your Glee friends." He tried to stay positive. "I mean if Puck jumps in to defend you, that's always a good thing right?"

Kurt did smile at that, knowing Blaine was trying to cheer him up. "I guess..." He admitted.

Blaine noticed his expression didn't change. "Kurt...what's wrong? You can talk to me, you know." He said softly.

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "It's just..." He said hesitating. He glanced at Blaine. "You know how I told you that Karofsky...kissed me?" He said quietly.

Blaine nodded.

"Well before that...I...I had never been kissed." Kurt said quietly. "I just...your first kiss is supposed to be special. He took that away from me."

Blaine sighed and glanced at Kurt. He reached over and took hold of his hand. "Well what if you pretend it wasn't your first kiss?" He said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked confused.

"Well what if you believe this is your first kiss?" Blaine said softly before slowly leaning in and gently kissing Kurt on the lips.

There was a moment of silence when Blaine pulled away.

"Uh...ok..." Kurt said not knowing what to say.

"I really care about you Kurt. I don't know what I would have done last night if you hadn't been there for me." Blaine said softly.

Kurt blushed slightly. "Well you've been a pretty amazing friend to me as well." He said. "I...I really like you too." He admitted.

Blaine smiled. "Well I guess we're in agreement then." He said.

"I guess we are." Kurt smiled.

This time it was Kurt who leaned forward and the couple shared their second kiss, getting lost in the moment and just how right it felt.

 **So I hoped you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming as I love hearing what you think! :) Thanks! :)**


End file.
